


Bad Romance

by godyugy



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Drama, M/M, Smut, This Is STUPID, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godyugy/pseuds/godyugy
Summary: O plano de Jinyoung era tirar um tempo para pensar, mas com Jaebeom as coisas nunca saem como planejado.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção pro TRIGGER WARNING!!
> 
> A one shot a seguir apresenta uma relação tóxica. A intenção aqui não é romantizar esse tipo de relacionamento. Se isso causa algum tipo de gatilho em você, por favor não leia!!!!

Jinyoung pensou muito durante a noite anterior. Considerou o fato de estar sozinho com Jaebeom novamente e finalmente colocou seu receio de lado e decidiu que era hora de ter aquela conversa. Fazia quase um mês desde a última vez que realmente estiveram sozinhos. A decisão de dar um tempo havia sido de ambas as partes, mas Jaebeom se arrependeu no dia seguinte e começou a rotina diária de implorar para que Jinyoung e ele tentassem resolver o problema e finalmente pudessem ficar em paz no namoro que já durava 2 anos mesmo com tantas brigas.

— Jinyoung , Jaebeom está subindo!  — anunciou Mark, do lado de fora do banheiro onde ele estava nos últimos 15 minutos encarando o espelho.

Ele não respondeu.

Os dois haviam concordado em ter a conversa em um lugar neutro e o escolhido foi a apartamento em que Mark morava sozinho. 

— Jinyoung … — repetiu o mais velho.

— Estou ouvindo — disse ele, saindo.

Lá fora caia uma chuva forte durante todo o dia, e mesmo com as janelas fechadas ele conseguia escutar o barulho. Mesmo no meio da tarde o apartamento estava quase que totalmente escuro com as luzes apagadas e o tempo fechado. Tudo parecia triste.

— Tem certeza que quer fazer isso hoje? Você não parece seguro.

Jinyoung colocou a mão nos bolsos do jeans e deu de ombros.

— Tarde demais para amarelar. 

— Ok , vou deixar vocês sozinhos, e volto quando você me mandar uma mensagem.

— Obrigado, hyung.

Mark sorriu, pegou suas chaves e o celular na mesa de centro na sala e abriu a porta da frente quando Jaebeom se preparava para bater.

Os dois se cumprimentaram rapidamente antes que o mais velho os deixasse. Jinyoung voltou-se em direção ao sofá, sem esperar para ver se Jaebeom estava o seguindo.

— Nyoung… — chamou Jaebeom.

— Olá . Tudo bem? Não teve problema pra chegar aqui com essa chuva?

— Estou bem. Peguei um táxi.  — respondeu ele, ficando de frente para Jinyoung.  — Podemos conversar?

— Claro . Mesmo que você não tenha nada novo pra falar. 

— Jinyoung …

— Jaebeom , esse tempo era uma oportunidade para nós dois decidirmos se devemos ou não continuar esse relacionamento, e você concordou com isso, mas menos de 24 horas depois mudou de ideia. Mentiu pra mim que estava disposto a fazer isso.

— Por que eu menti para você? Concordei em tirar um tempo para pensar no nosso relacionamento e cheguei a conclusão que amo você e quero continuar-

— Continuar um namoro em que brigamos ao menos uma vez por dia. Você não pensou em nada. Jaebeom não podemos continuar assim. 

— Entendo...

Jaebeom levou as mãos até a cabeça sacudindo alguns pingos de chuva que ainda estavam ali no seu cabelo. Só então Jinyoung reparou nos seus dedos arranhados e ainda sangrando. Ele sentia falta daquilo, cuidar dos arranhões que os gatos deixavam nas mãos do outro.

— Eu não sei o que você quer que eu diga Jinyoung. 

— Quero que possamos ter um relacionamento saudável. Quero que você se esforce para isso. Quero poder suportar a presença do meu namorado sem me sentir sufocado-

— Se sente sufocado na minha presença? O que mudou Jinyoung? Não me ama mais?

Jinyoung não confiava em si mesmo para falar com coerência, não quando Jaebeom estava ali na sua frente com aquele olhar desamparado, mesmo quando tudo o que saia da sua boca era mentira. Ele não tinha mais certeza se Jaebeom ainda o amava, ou se estava apenas obcecado em não perdê-lo. 

Qual era o propósito de ter essa conversa se não chegariam a nenhum lugar?

— O que você acha Jaebeom?  — Jinyoung respirou fundo e caminhou em direção a cozinha.  — Quer chá? 

— Não , obrigado.  — mesmo assim o seguiu.  — Eu acho que você ainda gosta de mim, tenho certeza que sim. Mas não entendo o que está faltando.

Jinyoung não olhou para ele enquanto colocava água quente da garrafa em uma xícara e um pacotinho de chá de camomila logo em seguida.

— Se você leu todas as respostas que mandei para suas mensagens você sabe muito bem o que eu queria com esse tempo separado.  — disse enquanto adoçava sua bebida ainda sem olhar para ele que permanecia parado na entrada da cozinha.

— Eu li. E também escutei todos os recados que mandou pelo Mark. Sei o que você queria com esse tempo, apenas não entendo. Se existe uma longa discussão em sua cabeça, pode esquecer. Eu não precisei de um mês para saber o que quero, eu ainda quero estar com você Jinyoungie. 

— Meu Deus!  Com essa atitude? Cada vez mais acredito que não.

Jinyoung levou a xícara aos lábios dando um pequeno gole no líquido adocicado.

— Me chamou aqui para terminar comigo?

Jinyoung demorou a responder enquanto dava outro gole.

— Te chamei para termos uma conversa sobre os problemas no nosso relacionamento. Mas já que você nem sequer os reconhece, acho que vou apenas tomar um chá e ir pra casa. 

Ele colocou a xícara quase vazia na pia e virou-se para o outro.

— Na verdade, já estou indo.

— Não . Não antes de me aceitar de volta.

— Jaebeom , o que eu disse está valendo. Não existe você e eu até que possamos resolver nossos problemas.

Ele caminhou para a sala passando por ele se esforçando para não tocá-lo. Encostar nele seria perigoso, seu corpo não o obedecia sempre. Jaebeom o seguiu agarrou-lhe o braço e puxou-o na sua direção.

Jinyoung tentou libertar-se.

— O que está fazendo? Me solta!

Ele o puxou. Jinyoung tentou soltar-se novamente com mais força dessa vez. Jaebeom procurou-lhe a boca, ignorando a força que Jinyoung fazia para se soltar de seus braços. Ergueu a mão para lhe acertar o rosto, mas ele era mais forte e o segurou, mesmo assim sem querer o atingiu com o cotovelo enquanto tentava se esquivar. Não sabia ao certo contra quem lutava, se era contra Jaebeom ou contra si próprio. Jaebeom arrastou-o de costas em direção ao quarto. Desistindo da luta Jinyoung passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, mordendo a pele do pescoço com força. Seu corpo parecia queimar pelo desejo que sentia por aquele homem.

Se odiava pelo que sentia.  Por ser tão fraco. O ciúme de Jaebeom o comportamento obsessivo que ele apresentava havia destruído o relacionamento que eles tinham, mas Jinyoung ainda o desejava tanto que sentia seu pênis já semi ereto apenas pela ideia de ter o outro dentro de si novamente depois de tanto tempo.

A porta do quarto machucou-lhe as costas quando Jaebeom o empurrou contra ela com força antes de finalmente abrir. O cheiro do chá de camomila, e a colônia de fragrância almiscarada de Jaebeom se misturavam ao cheiro de sexo e inflamava seus sentidos. Um pouco tonto, ele puxou o moletom de Jaebeom com força arrancando do seu corpo e colou a língua a dele, provando o sangue na boca, onde havia o acertado. Mordeu os ombros e o pescoço enquanto o ajudava a se livrar das barreiras de tecido que os separavam. Ele não estava preparado o suficiente, mesmo com todo o lubrificante que os dois carregavam sempre nas suas carreiras, não havia tempo para preliminares, mesmo assim Jaebeom o segurou pelos quadris com força e o penetrou, e apesar da dor lancinante, Jinyoung prendeu as pernas ao redor dele, forçando-o mais para dentro. 

Raiva e desejo misturavam-se, e cada movimento tornou-se uma disputa de quem provocava mais dor no outro. Gemidos roucos saiam da sua garganta e as mãos de Jaebeom agarravam seu corpo com força em todos os lugares. Ele debruçou-se sobre Jinyoung para morder sua orelha.

— Você é meu. 

Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de tomar a boca do mais novo com um beijo sensual e possessivo. Uma de suas mãos segurou ao redor do seu pescoço e o puxou mais apertado para si. E depois de alguns golpes mais fortes ao som dos murmúrios que repetiam: 

— Meu, Meu, Meu…

O fogo explodiu dentro de Jinyoung.

Por alguns segundos, ele permaneceu quieto. Enjoado. Estava satisfeito depois de um orgasmo incrível, mas também estava arrependido.

Empurrou os ombros de Jaebeom, tentando fazer com que ele se movesse. Quando ele não se moveu, ainda respirando ofegante, girou o corpo, saindo de debaixo dele, e levantou-se. O suor frio na sua pele o incomodava, queria tomar um banho, mas já havia abusado do apartamento do amigo. Apanhou suas roupas no chão e começou a se vestir.

Enquanto a adrenalina passava Jinyoung começava a sentir os efeitos do sexo violento que haviam feito. Sentia seu corpo todo dolorido e podia ver as marcas das mãos de Jaebeom começarem a ganhar uma cor mais escura na sua pele. Estava envergonhado. Olhou rapidamente para a cama onde Jaebeom agora sentado o olhava de volta com um sorriso perturbador.

— Vai embora Jaebeom. Já teve o que queria.  — disse por sobre o ombro.

— Acredito que você também queria. A menos que seja melhor ator do que pensei.

Jinyoung virou-se para ele no momento em que o outro se curvava para apanhar uma camiseta. Havia marcas avermelhadas nas suas costas e nos seus ombros, feitas pelas unhas e dentes de Jinyoung.

Afastou os olhos.

— Não devíamos ter feito isso.  — resmungou ele.

— Devíamos sim. É assim que resolvemos nossos problemas, não é? Vou esperar você lá fora para irmos embora juntos. 

Jinyoung observou Jaebeom sair do quarto batendo a porta. Soltou um suspiro quando finalmente relaxou o corpo e escorou-se na parede para não cair. O que havia feito?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + Comentários = <3


End file.
